Sin arrepentimiento
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Solo piensa en vengarse, esta harto de las burlas por parte de sus "amigos", pero el sabe que no son amigos de verdad. Solo esta cansado de todo y quiere que todos sepan como era su sufrimiento, quiere que todos sufran lo que el...hasta que dejen de respirar para siempre.


No quería ser tratado de esa manera de nuevo, nunca mas. ¿Pero que había hecho para recibir tan malos tratos por parte de todos?,insultos, risas a sus espaldas, golpes, humillaciones, no había respuesta para eso. Mientras ponía cadenas para impedir las salidas, lloraba, no podía detener a sus lagrimas.

-"¿Por que me obligáis a hacer esto?". - pensó. Empezó a caminar hacia su aula secándose las lagrimas y con un cuchillo en sus manos.

Mientras en otro lugar, los alumnos del señor Garrison seguían trabajando en el proyecto que había ordenado a sus alumnos. Por eso eran los únicos que habían en la escuela, faltaba poco para que el sol empezase a esconderse.

-¿Y por que tenemos que tener que hacer esto?. - dijo Kenny, sentándose en una silla.

-Kenny, no empieces a vaguear, todos estamos haciendo algo. - le dijo Kyle.

-Cartman no. - señalo el rubio. Kyle miro donde señalaba Kenny.

-Me da igual, el es un caso perdido. -

-¿Que has dicho de mi judío?. -

-Nada que te importe. - antes de que Kyle y Cartman empezasen a discutir. La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, dando un pequeño susto a todos. Todos vieron a Butters con el cuchillo en la mano. Wendy tuvo un mal presentimiento de eso.

-Joder Butters, no nos des esos putos sustos. - reía Kenny mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda al rubio pequeño. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda la clase presenciaba como Kenny sangraba por la garganta y caía al suelo intentando detener el sangrado con sus manos, fue inútil. Butters lo apuñalo hasta que toda la clase se alarmo y corrieron por sus vidas.

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta principal, pero era imposible de salir debido a la enorme cadena que impedía la salida.

-Por la salida de la cocina. - dijo Kyle a todos. Pero era tarde para escapar, Butters estaba a unos metros de ellos. Sabían que alguien iba a ser atrapado por Butters. Ahora era sobrevivir o morir, ser lo suficientemente listo como para salir vivo de la escuela.

Craig puso a Tweek detrás de el, haciendo que guardase silencio si no quería llamar la atención de Butters. A continuación, lo que hizo Craig fue muy cruel y rastrero para todos, pero eso les dio tiempo a escapar.

Le dio una patada a Clyde para que cayese a los pies de Butters.

-¡ESPERAD...NO ME DEJEIS AQUI!. - gritaba Clyde desesperado.

Para desgracia de los demás, la salida de la cocina de la cafetería también tenia cadenas.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?. - pregunto Stan, asustado de que Butters apareciese de repente.

-Vosotros haced lo que os de la gana. - dijo Craig. - Nosotros escaparemos por nuestra cuenta. - dijo refiriéndose a Token, Tweek y el.

-Os acabara matando si vais solos. - dijo Kyle.

-No si tengo esto. - enseño un cuchillo.

-Voy con vosotros. - dijo Wendy.

-Yo también. - dijo Bebe.

-Pues vamos. - dijo Craig, sin perder un segundo y marcharse.

-Nosotros no vamos a morir. - dijo Stan, algo molesto. Empezó a buscar algo que les sirviera para defenderse. Stan estaba tan distraído que no sabe que es lo que pasa a continuación.

-Stan. - lo llamo Kyle.

-¿Que?, ayúdame a buscar. -

-No puedo. -

-¿Por que no puedes?. - al darse la vuelta para mirar a Kyle, vio a Butters en su lugar.

-Lo siento Stan. - Kyle le había traicionado, por Cartman.

-Vamos. - dijo Cartman, cogiendo la mano del pelirrojo y huyendo del lugar.

-Kyle... - fue lo ultimo que dijo Stan.

Kyle y Cartman huyeron hacia el piso de arriba.

Craig había intentado romper alguna ventana, pero era imposible, las ventanas eran especiales para que no se pudiesen romper, también había intentado abrirlas pero parecían estar pegadas.

Craig estaba decidido en proteger a Tweek a toda costa, nada se lo impediría miro el reloj que había en el aula, eran las 21:47 PM. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

Dos gritos se escucharon cerca de donde estaba Craig y los demás, parecían ser los gritos de Kyle y Cartman, que no habían logrado escapar.

Craig dejo a los demás atrás, agarro a Tweek de la mano y salieron corriendo del aula hacia el piso de abajo. Wendy, Bebe y Token siguieron a Craig, pero Butters fue mas rápido, apuñalo a Token por la espalda, Wendy tropezó por accidente, Bebe se paro para ayudarla pero Butters corrió hacia ellas y las mato sin piedad.

Craig y Tweek estaban de nuevo el la puerta de entrada, sin ninguna salida, las cadenas seguían ahí. De repente alguien de fuera empujo la puerta hacia dentro haciendo que se abriese un poco. Por culpa de las cadenas había que hacer mucha fuerza para que se abriese lo suficiente para que pasase una persona.

-¿Kenny?. - pregunto extrañado Tweek.

-Daos prisa. - dijo Kenny empujando hacia dentro la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-Vete Tweek. - dijo Craig, mientras ayudaba a Kenny a abrir la puerta hacia dentro.

Butters se acercaba a ellos aumentado la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegar a correr.

-Vamos Tweek. - le dijo Kenny. Tweek pudo pasar con algo de dificultad.

La puerta dejo de ser empujada con la misma fuerza que antes, y acabo cerrándose de nuevo.

**Varias horas después:**

La policía recogía todos los cadáveres las victimas.

Los reporteros de televisión de New York y de todo el estado de Colorado estaban allí, grabando imágenes y preguntando a los policías, que nunca iban a decir nada de tan macabro suceso.

Cuando los policías entraron cortando las cadenas y entraron a la escuela, encontraron a Butters en el segundo piso, tuvieron que disparar hasta que murio al no querer obedecer a los policías y poner las manos en alto.

Ya había amanecido hace unos minutos y algunos curiosos se acercaban para preguntar que había sucedido, sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de los policías.


End file.
